Mahalath
by DeathDealerWolf
Summary: Hermione has made a huge mistake, and released a Succubus from captivity. Forced to be her host, can Hermione find a way to sate her hunger, and free herself without ruining her reputation? With the help of the Slytherin Prince, she might. WARNING: This story is rated M . 18 and over only please.
1. Chapter 1: Mahalath

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, everything else isn't. That sucks...**

**This is a story that has been on my mind for a while. It got to the point where if I didn't write it soon, it would completely distract me from my other stories. I hope you like it, and I would love your feedback, so drop a review, would ya? -DeathDealerWolf**

**WARNING: This story is rated M+. 18+ only. It contains very explicit sexual content, and subjects younger readers may find disturbing. Readers discresion is advised. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: Mahalath**

Hermione held her breath, pressing her body against the wall as flat as she could. Filch shuffled past her, oblivious. She waited until Filch had turned the corner before letting out a ragged breath. _That was close_ she thought. The last thing that she needed was Filch to suspect someone was near the Library, and have him alert Madam Pince. That woman was like a hawk protecting her nest, and if she thought her precious books were in danger, she wouldn't leave the library for the rest of the night. And Hermione needed as much privacy as she could get.

She had planned this night for weeks. Ever since she came across the hidden bookcase in the restricted section, and managed to break through the wards on it long enough to grab a book from it before the wards snapped shut again. This was the first factor which led to Hermione's mistake.

The book was beautiful. It was a handwritten, leather bound book, with a very ornate rose engraved in gold on the cover. Most of the words were illegible, but she managed to decode most of it. It was the accounts of a woman, whose name is never mentioned. When Hermione had begun to decode the book, she originally started to work on it in the common room, placing it under a Glamour Charm to make it look like her Ancient Runes textbook. As soon as she was able to decipher the first few paragraphs, she blushed scarlet, and hurriedly put it away.

The story was very erotic, filled with various descriptions of sexual encounters and vulgar language. This woman must have been a woman of the night, or at the very least extremely sexually active. Hermione continued to decipher the book in the privacy of her dorm, hiding behind the curtains, sitting on her bed. She would hide under her blankets, deciphering the book by wand light.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't very experienced when it came to physicality, and reading the tales of this woman caused her stomach to flutter, and filled her with an aching need. More than once, she had ended the night bringing herself to orgasm, desperate to dull the feeling growing inside her.

When she was close to finishing to the book, she had developed a routine. Wake up early, work on the book a bit, pleasure herself, shower, go to classes, do homework, pretend to go to bed, work on the book more, and then pleasuring herself again until she passed out. The only problem that she was running into was that little by little, she was growing more and more frustrated. Her friends had noticed her increasingly agitated attitude, but attributed it to stress from the workload that they had been under preparing for final exams. They knew better than to get involved, so they gave her a wide berth, and only engaged her when she approached them. Hermione didn't mind it, considering it gave her more time to either decipher the book, or relieve some of the stress inside her. This was the second factor which led to Hermione's mistake.

Finally, towards the end of the book, there was a breakthrough. Hermione had figured the woman in the book was a witch, due to multiple references of magical powers she used on her lovers. Her suspicions were confirmed by the description of a spell and ritual that would summon the soul of the woman to the world of the living. According to the woman, she decided to make herself available to anyone who was able to decipher her story, wanted to get to know her better, and, should they wish, learn her ways of seduction and pleasure.

Hermione told herself that she only wanted to converse with a witch from the 14th century, and it had nothing to do with the tempting offer to learn how to seduce. This internal struggle and the distraction that came from it was the third factor which led to her mistake.

Had Hermione been completely focused on what she was doing, she would have recognized the spell and ritual as one that _could_ have been used to summon a ghost, but it asked for quite a bit more magical sources of energy that a ghost would never require. Had she been completely focused, she wouldn't have disregarded the suggestion for having someone there with her to help her, because the summoning would draw from her magical energy.

As it was, Hermione was plenty distracted and unprepared as she unlocked the doors to the library, and slipped inside. She relocked them behind her, and made her way to the back of the library. She used her wand to lift the table that stood there on top of the desk next to it. She pulled out the items that the ritual required: salt, five magical crystals, a black rose, and the blood of a small mammal. Her not realizing that the requirement of blood was a red flag was the fourth factor.

She poured a circle of salt, then placed a crystal just inside of the circle, each one perfectly distanced from each other. She withdrew the blood of a rabbit that she stole from Professor Snape's private stores, and drew a line from each crystal to the others, resulting in a star inside of a pentagon. Finally, she slowly placed the rose in the center of the star.

As soon as she placed it down, she felt the air around her grow thick with magical energy. She tried to move her hand out of the circle, but felt it press up against a wall of solid air. She wouldn't be able to leave the circle until she summoned the ghost of the woman, and then laid her to rest once again. She shrugged it off, considering it was what she wanted anyways.

She pulled out the slip of paper which held the incantation that was written in the book transcribed on it. It was in German, but she had yet to translate it. It didn't matter to her. The spell was just a spell. She already knew the purpose of the spell. What did it matter what the actual wording was?

She took a deep breath, calming herself, before she started nervously stripping her clothes off. Why the spell required her to be naked, she didn't know, or understand. It was fortunate that Hermione was a girl, since the spell required that as well. Maybe the woman didn't want some randy wizard to summon her just to get off. Maybe she believed that a woman would have more control. It comforted Hermione to think that.

Hermione stood over the rose, and read the words on the paper carefully.

_Bis zu diesem Punkt in meinem Leben, ich habe nicht gelebt_

_Der Mangel an Freuden des Fleisches_

_Ich war noch nie wirklich satt_

_Ich bin verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihre Hilfe_

_Ich rufe Mahalath in meiner Zeit der Not_

_Ich biete meinen Körper als ihr Schiff_

_So können Sie dort Ihren Hunger_

_Und schenken mir ihre Geheimnisse_

_Der Allmächtige Verführerin Mahalath_

_Komm zu mir, haben mich_

_Alles, was ich zu bieten haben, ist ihre._

Immediately, Hermione felt a rush of warm air. The ground seemed to be blowing air up, causing her hair to blow up. She smiled widely, knowing the spell had worked. Very satisfied with herself, she took a step back to give the woman room to manifest. Her smile faltered a bit when the blood lines on the ground began to glow brightly, and the blood itself lifted from the ground and gathered over the rose.

It was at this moment that Hermione realized what she had just done. The cloud that had been fogging her mind for the last few weeks had lifted. She mentally smacked herself. How could she be so stupid! Her best friend, Ginny Weasley, had gone through almost the exact same experience. How could Hermione have been stupid enough to trust a random book, a book that was sealed away for a reason? The reason she know knew.

Panicked, she turned to run, only to run into the wall of energy that the salt held. She tried to cry for help, but no one would hear her. She had made sure of that, had she not? Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she turned back around.

The blood had magically multiplied, and was now taking a humanoid shape. Hermione could feel herself growing a bit tired as the entity in front of her drew on her energy. Hermione's vision swam, and she felt herself grow dizzy. She was about to fall over, but the entity reached out with its blood hands, and caught her. Hermione stared up in horror, as the blood began to be absorbed into what was the most perfect, pale skin she had ever seen. Slowly, the blood was absorbed into the body of the creature, revealing the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen. She had never found her own sex attractive, but immediately she felt the urge to beg the woman to kiss her.

The woman had long, silky brown hair that had a slight curl to it. It tastefully fell over her shoulder, covering her perfect breasts. She had a tiny waist, which widened into luscious hips, and a perfect arse. Hermione licked her lips, staring hungrily at the woman. She knew the thoughts that were running through her mind were wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She now understood why every one of those men in the book threw themselves at the woman. She was beyond beautiful. She was Aphrodite incarnate.

The woman looked down and Hermione, and smiled. "Are you well enough to stand, Hermione?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. Not only could the woman speak English, but she also knew her name, and her voice was dripping with seduction and sexuality. Hermione simple nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the woman.

The woman laughed softly, causing Hermione to swoon. The sound was beautiful. "Hermione, are you alright?" the woman asked again.

"I love how you say my name…" Hermione blurted out without thinking. She blushed brilliantly, finally remembering what was going on. "Please, let me go." she pleaded, fighting not to meet the eyes of the woman.

The woman smiled softly, and helped Hermione regain her balance. "Better?" the woman asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you." She nervously covered her own body with her arms, suddenly very self conscious. "Umm… I've read your book." she said lamely. She had no idea what to say. She was very suddenly out of her element.

The woman smiled. "So I gathered." she replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Otherwise, you have somehow beaten the one hundred trillion to one odds that you could accidentally summon me."

Hermione snorted, smiling despite herself. This woman had her sense of humor. "What is your name? I've read your whole book, and it never mentioned it once."

The woman looked at Hermione as if she was a naïve child. "Oh, but it did. In the spell." Hermione furrowed her brow, trying to remember the spell. The woman didn't wait for her to figure it out. "My name is Mahalath."

Hermione's blood ran cold, and she involuntarily took a step back, bumping against the wall of energy. Mahalath. She knew that name. "You… you're…" Hermione stammered. The woman nodded, taking a step towards Hermione. They stood just a foot apart now. "You are a… but… NO! Stay away!" Hermione frantically dug her bare feet against the floor, trying to push her back through the barrier she knew would not give.

Mahalath took that last step towards Hermione, pressing their naked bodies against each other. "What am I, Hermione?" she asked her, taking Hermione's face in her hands, and forcing her to stare right at Mahalath. She was just a few inches taller than Hermione, which gave her a psychological advantage. "Tell me what I am, my love."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "A… a… su-… succubus." she stammered out. Mahalath smiled widely, and leaned down slowly. Hermione stood there frozen, as Mahalath slowly pressed her lips against hers.

A fire exploded inside of Hermione. A hunger deeper than anything she had ever felt before suddenly filled her completely. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered was this _feeling_. Oh, it was delicious. Hermione found herself kissing Mahalath back hungrily, their tongues dancing. Hermione moaned as she felt Mahalath's hands exploring her body. "Oh… Please…" Hermione moaned, as Mahalath kissed her way down her neck, and nibbled on her pulse point.

"Please what, my love?" Mahalath asked, taking Hermione's hands in hers.

Hermione couldn't vocalize all of the needs that swam through her mind. "I… I don't know… Just… _Please_…" It was all she could say. She didn't understand what she needed, but if she didn't get it right away, she feared she might die.

Mahalath laughed. "Oh, Hermione. We are going to have so much fun." With that, she pressed herself harder against Hermione. Hermione moaned, loving the feeling. The pressure intensified, but she couldn't care less. It wasn't until she realized she couldn't feel Mahalath's mouth on her skin anymore. She opened her eyes, to realize Mahalath's body had become the plasma-like blood once again, and it was slowly being absorbed into Hermione.

Hermione screamed. She suddenly understood completely. Mahalath wasn't here to talk. She was here to feed. She was here to feed, and because of her foolishness, Mahalath was going to use Hermione's body to do it. Hermione had never slept with anyone before. She had only ever kissed two boys before: Ron and Viktor. She couldn't do this. It would break her. It would ruin her reputation.

Hermione clawed at the blood, trying to stop it, but it simply parted under her nails, and continued to flow into her. Little by little, the fight inside Hermione whittled away, replaced by the confidence and consciousness of another. Hermione collapsed on the floor, as the last of the blood seeped into her.

'_Mmmm… having a body again after so long is such a wonderful feeling…_' Hermione heard inside her head.

_'Please… let me go… don't make me do this…'_ Hermione pleaded.

_'Now now. That would be going against your deal. My knowledge for your body. I will feed until I am sated, and I will not stop a moment before. You should have known better than to mess with a book that was obviously locked away for a reason. Silly girl.'_ Mahalath replied scathingly. Hermione could see her for what she truly was now. An evil demon. One who cared nothing for anyone but herself. If she had to ruin lives, or even end them to get the satisfaction she wanted, she would do it. Hermione had no doubt about it.

_'I know! I know… But please… can... can we at least work together on this? I don't want to shag my best friends, or have anyone know what is going on. Please, Mahalath, I beg you.' _

_'Hmm…' _she heard Mahalath ponder it over. _'I will take your requests into consideration then. But make no mistake, Hermione Granger. _I _am in charge. _I _have the power. And if there is anyone who catches my fancy, be it your best friends, your worst enemies, or even your family, I _will_ have them.'_

Hermione was repulsed by the images that come with Mahalath's statement. But what else could she do? _'Okay…'_ Hermione replied, utterly defeated.

She could feel Mahalath smirk using her face. She could feel Mahalath lift their body off of the ground. She wept in her mind, the feeling of being locked inside, with no way to move herself was crushing.

Mahalath just smiled. She was loving this. She had never had such an innocent host before. This was going to be delicious. She bent down and scooped up Hermione's clothes, now their clothes, before cautiously waving her hand through the salt barrier. When she encountered no resistance, she smirked triumphantly. She walked, practically strutted, towards the door.

'_Wait!'_ Hermione cried. '_Put my clothes back on! We can't go through the castle naked like this!'_

Mahalath grinned evilly. '_But what if that is exactly what I want to do, my little kitten?'_

Hermione was at a loss for words. If she still had control of her body, her mouth would have fallen open, and her blood would have ran cold. But before she could respond, they heard a voice.

"Hello? Is someone there? I heard a scream."

Mahalath grinned, hearing the voice of a young man. Perfect. She would get a quick snack after all. She hopped up on the nearest desk, crossing their legs, and arranging their hair to cover Hermione's breasts. They were a bit smaller than Mahalath's luscious ones, but they fit Hermione's body perfectly. Mahalath fought the urge to play with them. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Hermione, on the other hand, screamed as loudly as she could in her mind. She knew that voice. And it was the last person she wanted to see her like this. Mahalath's words echoed back to her, and haunted her once again. '_your best friends… your worst enemies… or even your family… Your worst enemy… worst enemy…' _Oh Merlin, no…

"I'm over here." Mahalath called, almost panting with anticipation.

The footsteps drew closer, and the person cleared their throat. "Granger?"

Hermione's worst fears were confirmed as the pale, blonde Slytherin Prince stepped into her aisle. He was still unable to see here completely as she was towards the back of the isle, but it wouldn't be long until her realized what was going on.

"Tsk tsk, Granger. Top student, and caught out of bed?" he drawled, as he stepped closer. His wand's light had been fairly dim, so he walked closer to her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct quite a few House poin-"

His voice caught in his throat as he saw here clearly for the first time. His mind went blank. He was clearly dreaming. There was no way in hell Hermione Granger was sitting on the table, naked as the day she was born. No way in hell she was staring at him with a look of aching hunger that he recognized all too well. "Wha-?" was all Draco could stammer out.

"Oh Draco! Whatever is the matter?" Mahalath purred. Hermione watched helplessly as Mahalath uncrossed and recrossed her legs, giving Draco a peek at herself, showing him she truly was completely naked.

"Granger? What's going on?" Draco stammered, head turning, trying to find an explanation for this. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eye to a naked woman. He had seen his fair share already. They didn't call him the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. But this was different. This was _Granger_. This was either an elaborate trap to get him expelled, or she had been hit with an extremely powerful Confundus Charm.

"Draco, my love. Come closer." Mahalath said, swaying slowly, lifting a hand to beckon him closer.

Draco suddenly wanted nothing more. His mind, which previously had been racing, was suddenly silent. He felt his body take the last few steps forward, until he was just a foot away from her. His eyes drank her body in. Merlin, she was gorgeous. Her hips, her legs, her breasts, her skin, her lips. All flawless. How had he never noticed?

Mahalath slowly opened her legs, watching Draco's eyes dart down to drink in this new sight. She could hear him groan. She quickly wrapper her legs around him, and pulled him tightly against her. The moment their bodies touched, she latched her lips to his. Gods, he was delicious. She used her powers to tug at his mind, pulling him farther down the rabbit hole.

Immediately, Draco began to strip off his clothes as best as he could, while kissing Hermione's lips and neck. Mahalath purred, running her hands over his flawless, pale skin. His body was perfectly toned, and just tall enough for Mahalath to kiss while keeping his important parts where they needed to be. Gods, she would love to suck him dry. To take him over and over until he was so spent he would simply give up on life. She had seen it thousands of times throughout the millennia, but each time was just was erotic and satisfying.

As soon as Draco had removed his shirt, pants, and boxers, Mahalath wrapper her hands around his manhood and pulled him into her, using her legs to pull him deep inside of her. She let out a satisfied moan, while Draco hissed and bit onto her shoulder. "Oh fuck, Granger." he moaned in her ear.

Hermione felt him enter her, and she gasped. Oh, Merlin, he was thick. She wanted to hate him, but she knew he was just as much of a victim as she was. But victim or not, Draco now had taken her virginity. She could feel every inch inside of her, and the way her body shuddered with pleasure was exactly how she felt she would react. What had she been missing?

_'Oh, Hermione. You will long for it no longer. You are going to feel this multiple times a day from now on, so you might as well enjoy it.'_ Mahalath teased.

'_It feels so good…'_ Hermione whined. _'Please… more…'_

Mahalath laughed at how quickly she had broken Hermione's resistance. She rocked their body back and forth, as Draco desperately took her. Mahalath's purrs and mewls quickly turned into gasps and moans. Gods, this man could fuck. Oh, he was good.

"Mmmm…. Harder… Faster, Draco…" Mahalath hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and unlocked her legs, so Draco could use his body to please her better.

As Mahalath reached out with her powers into Draco's mind to force him to orgasm, she was suddenly thrown out of it hard. With a gasp, she felt her control over him snap, and her control over Hermione falter.

Draco, who suddenly could think again, felt the Malfoy Signet Ring on his hand pulse with electricity that flowed through his body. He quickly racked his brain, knowing that this response from the protective wards was unique.

Hermione took advantage of Mahalath's lapse in control to cry out. "Draco! Help me! I'm-" She was cut off by Mahalath snapping her control over her body closed again.

_'You'll pay for that, you stupid witch!'_ Mahalath snarled. Hermione remained silent, hoping, praying that Draco could make sense of what was happening.

Everything fell into place suddenly for Draco. Hermione's seduction, the reaction of the ring, which was followed almost immediately by Hermione's cry for help. He pulled away from her quickly, scrambling to grab his wand off the floor and point it at her.

"Demon!" he hissed.

Hermione cheered while Mahalath screamed in fury. She kept Hermione's face blank, however. "Draco, why would you say something so mean? All I want is to enjoy you…" Mahalath pleaded with a false desperation.

"Shut up, you monster!" Draco snapped, quickly pulling on his pants as best he could with one hand. "You are not Granger. You possessed her. You are a Succubus. The wards on my family ring could detect you for what you are, and you tried to cause harm to my body. The wards pushed you out. There is literally nothing else in existence that could elicit that response from them."

Hermione could dance and sing with happiness. If she made it out of this alive, she would give Draco the best night of his life. It would be more than worth it. Mahalath, however, was livid, and felt a trace of fear. She had never been forced out of a body before she sate her hunger. She wasn't sure she could survive it.

When Mahalath didn't respond, Draco smirked triumphantly. "At a loss for words, leech? Good. So let me tell you what is going to happen. I am going to cast you out of Granger's body, unless you are willing to help me."

Hermione's elation evaporated almost instantly, and Mahalath smirked. "Very well, _my Lord_." she responded sarcastically, but with a hint of seduction. Draco licked his lips involuntarily. Merlin, that sounded good off of her tongue. "What can I do to help you?"

"First things first. Let me talk to Granger." Draco responded.

Mahalath paused, unsure of why he would want to talk to her, and what could possible come of it. "And how would I do that? I cannot simply leave her body."

"Ah, but you can. You can pull yourself almost completely out of her, and as long as you retain contact with her, you can just as quickly repossess her."

Mahalath narrowed her eyes. How did this boy know so much of the abilities and rules regarding demons? "How do you know that?" She asked cautiously.

Draco smirked. "My father had summoned and bound Lilu. He was forced to tell the Malfoy's secrets that had been lost for millennia."

Mahalath gasped out loud. Lilu was a legendary Incubus. He was far more powerful than she was, and if Master Malfoy could bind and break him, she would be no challenge. "Oh Gods…"

"Yes, so you see, Demon, you have no options. Now, let me talk to Granger." Draco replied dismissively.

Mahalath growled at him, but began to withdraw herself from Hermione regardless. The sensation was similar to her brain warming up. Hermione felt as if her back was growing, and turned her head to see Mahalath's beautiful woman form pressing against her. Mahalath wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder, in what was a clear warning that Hermione shouldn't try anything foolish.

Draco grinned as he looked at the two women. "Merlin, what I would pay to have both of you like that in my bed…"

Hermione glared at him, as Mahalath chuckled. "You may get that soon, if you wish, Draco." Mahalath teased. "Now. You got want you wanted. So talk."

Draco pulled his eyes away from Mahalath, and locked eyes with Hermione, who was blushing furiously as she tried to hide her nudity. "Granger?" he asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Hermione let out a dry sob. "Peachy, Malfoy. I was an idiot, got possessed by a Demon, and had my virginity taken from me in the span of half an hour. Why wouldn't I be great?" she snapped sarcastically.

What little color Draco's face held faded. "You were a virgin?" he asked in a small voice. When Hermione nodded, insane guilt flooded through him. As much as he hated her friends, and as much as he couldn't stand her, he would never wish for someone to be taken against their will. It crossed a line which he could never cross. Mudblood or not, no one deserved that.

Hermione could sense his guilt, and sighed loudly. "I'm not blaming you, Malfoy. If anything, _she_ raped us both." She snapped, jerking her thumb back towards Mahalath.

Mahalath growled, and bit Hermione's neck roughly. Hermione gasped in shock and pain, and stiffened under her teeth. "Watch your tongue, girl." Mahalath said menacingly. "I didn't do anything to either of you that you both didn't already want. I can't force attraction. I only make it grow."

Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other in shock. They weren't attracted to each other… were they? Hermione shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it. "Anyways. What did you want, Malfoy?"

Draco cleared his throat, clearing his own head, before continuing. "What did you do to bring this upon yourself, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione stared at her bare feet in shame. "I found a hidden book… Written by _her._ It had the ritual to summon her. I was foolishly curious and performed it." Hermione knew her explanation lacked most of the details, but she was hoping Draco could look over that.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mahalath scoffing. "Please, kitten. That is such a blatant disregard for the truth." She turned to Draco. "My book was about my exploits with my previous host. Our very _detailed, explicit, dirty_ exploits." she teased. She kissed Hermione's neck softly, who couldn't help but mewl. "Our little bookworm here was so unbelievable turned on by it, she decided to summon me herself to experience it firsthand." Draco's eyes widened in disbelief, but the brilliant blush that covered Hermione's face now was proof enough. Mahalath continued to tease Hermione by sucking softly on her earlobe.

"Hermione was _desperate_ to know what it was to have a lover. To feel another's naked body pressed against hers. To be _fucked_. Hard. To be driven over the edge so many times, over and over again, until she would simply melt." Mahalath smirked at Hermione's embarrassment, and cuddled against her. "And now she will have it. Because that is what I want. And I will use her to get it."

"Draco! Please! I'll do anything you ask. Just help me!" Hermione blurted out. Mahalath snarled, and bit Hermione's shoulder hard, making Hermione cry out in lusty pain. Draco could see small ribbons of blood slowly seep down from the demon's mouth.

"Anything, Granger?" Draco asked, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Any-" Hermione was cut off as Mahalath quickly repossessed her.

"Enough. There will be no deals, and no compromise!" she spat. "Hermione is mine! She summoned me, and she will suffer the consequences of her stupidity."

Draco grinned, and pointed his wand at her. "As much as I would love to be able to fuck you raw as much as I wanted, I, in fact, do need the help of the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione was shocked to hear Draco refer to her as such. Surely he never considered her more than a Mudblood? He referred to her as a witch, which went against everything he was taught to believe. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time they had spoken at all, much less heard him call her a Mudblood.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Mahalath snarling at Draco. "I said I will help you! I just need to feed! If I don't feed, I will die. You couldn't possibly expect me to sacrifice myself just to save her dignity, can you? I did not asked to be summoned. Why should I die just because Hermione couldn't take a few good fucks?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. As much as she did hate Mahalath for what she had done, this really wasn't her fault at all… It was hers. If she hadn't been so worked up, she would have realized the ritual was for a demon instead of a ghost, and would have never even considered performing it. She groaned in frustration.

'_Let me talk to him, Mahalath._'

'_Why? So you can find a new way to kill me, bitch?'_ Mahalath spat.

Hermione winced at her scathing words, but knew that in a twisted way, she kind of deserved them. '_No. I'm going to let you possess me…'_

Mahalath didn't say anything to that. She simply withdrew once more from Hermione's body.

Draco held his wand steadily at the creature growing out of Hermione's back. Once Mahalath had taken her human form, Hermione sighed.

"Draco, she's right…" she said, defeated. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, and I can't ask her to kill herself just because I am squeamish…"

Draco stared at Hermione as if she had just grown a second head. Well, a _third_ head. "Granger, you realize that you are sympathizing with a _demon_! She had used and cast aside hundreds of people before you, and will continue to do it until she is stopped."

Mahalath growled, but hid behind Hermione. Hermione grabbed her hands, and held onto is. "Yes, but she is still a being. She thinks, she feels, and she exists. It's not her fault that the universe requires her to be this way."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are completely mental. But hey, if you want to run around, banging every bloke for miles, go for it. It won't be my reputation."

Hermione froze, her resolve crumbling. Mahalath, sensing this, finally spoke up. "Hermione has shown me a kindness no one has shown me for millennia. I wouldn't harm her just to harm her. I can be… _discreet_ when I want to be."

Draco shook his head. "No. I know better than to trust you, demon. So here's what's going to happen. If Granger doesn't want to let you go, fine. But if you stay, I will cast _Imperium Commutatiónibus_ on you."

Mahalath stiffened. "No…" she whispered.

Hermione furrowed her brow, confused. "What is that?" she asked.

"A transfer of control spell. Basically, your roles would be reversed. The demon would live inside you, and could feed, but you would be in control."

Hermione admitted she would much rather have this option. "If Mahalath is alright with it?" she asked, looking back at the succubus behind her. She was shocked to see her so frightened.

"Promise you won't neglect me?" Mahalath asked in a small voice. "I don't want to die…"

Hermione put her arm around her and held her close. "I promise. Just help me when you can, alright?"

Mahalath nodded, and then turned to Draco. "Fine. I accept. But you much ensure that I am able to feed enough to survive. Remember, human. If I die inside of her, she will come with me."

Hermione froze. She didn't know that. But before she could raise an objection, Draco pointed his wand at Mahalath and said, _"Imperium Commutatiónibus._"

A white flash of light struck Mahalath in the chest, and she was quickly absorbed back into Hermione's body. Draco watched Hermione curiously. "Still alive, Granger?"

Hermione felt Mahalath's presence in her mind, but the weight of it wasn't there like it was before. She willed her arm to move, and it did. She blinked, and her eyelids responded. Hermione smiled, satisfied. "As alive as I'll ever be, Malfoy."

Mahalath was silent, but Hermione could feel a aching growing inside her. "Something is wrong." she told Malfoy.

He took a step closer to her, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, her nudity had been forgotten, but now it was very prevalent on her mind. Draco stood not a foot from her, bare-chested, and, according to the boxers on the floor, wearing pants commando style. "She… I…" Hermione stammered.

Mahalath moaned in pain. '_Kitten… I need to feed…_' Hermione dropped her control, and let Mahalath's presence surge forward.

Draco stared at Hermione, confused for a moment, as her demeanor had completely changed. Suddenly, he realized what was going on, just as Mahalath wrapped Hermione's legs around him once more.

"I need to feed, Draco. Please… Take off the ring, and fuck us…" Mahalath pleaded, nibbling on his neck, her hands pawing at his back.

Draco groaned, his lust rushing back with a vengeance. He quickly removed his ring, and set it down with his wand. "Fuck, you owe me, Granger." he mumbled, as he captured her lips again.

Mahalath laughed into his lips, and pulled him down on top of her. Hermione was a bit embarrassed, but said nothing. Mahalath, sensing her host's wariness, pulled her back in control.

_'Enjoy it, Hermione. Feel him. Taste him. Let him thrust into you and fill that aching void that drove you crazy for weeks._' Mahalath whispered.

Hermione, now fully in control of her body, kissed Draco furiously. He stripped off his pants once more, and with one fluid motion, slid back into her to the hilt.

Both Hermione and Draco moaned at each other's touch, and Hermione dug her nails in his back, and bit his shoulder, causing him to let out a hiss. But it didn't bother him at all. If anything, Hermione felt his thrust grow more urgent and powerful.

Soon, they were both panting from exertion, their skin glistening with sweat. With Mahalath's guidance, Hermione rocked her hips up into Draco as best she could, until she was blindsided by an earth shattering orgasm. She bit down on Draco's shoulder again to stop from screaming so loud as to wake the entire castle, and her entire body shook and convulsed.

Mahalath mewled, and drank from Hermione's release, feeling better, but not yet sated. She coaxed Draco, using Hermione's muscles to tighten around him as she came down from her orgasm. It took about ten seconds until Draco let out a cry of relief, and released deep inside of Hermione. Draco and Hermione held on to each other, both trying to recover, as Mahalath fed off of the both of them.

The energy that Draco gave her was delicious. She would love to suck him dry, but she knew she needed him to eventually reverse the spell. For now, she would settle for tasting him occasionally. And she would, because she would do everything in her power to drive Hermione towards him. He was like candy to her, and she wanted him all to herself.

**:-D How was it for you? -DeathDealerWolf**


	2. Chapter 2: You Can't Lie For Crap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Hermione. But I'll settle for a Succubus...**

**A/N: Wow. Thank you all so much for the reads, favorites, follows, and reviews that you gave to my first chapter. It is because of you all that I continue to write. Much love. Some quick answers: **

**Twilighternproud: Thanks! That's all I ask.**

**MissBaker9065: I'm glad you enjoy it. I understand your concern about the smut, but let me explain. Hermione being possesed by a succubus is the catalyst of the story. With this fact alone, there will be a fair about of naughtiness. However, I wont write smut just to fill chapters. If it is there, it is important to the story. Since Malahath needs to feed fairly often, it's a given that Hermione will be either taking care of it herself, or enlisting Draco. If it is mentioned, it will just be brushed over. Hope this makes sense.**

**kvance: Maybe ;-) (Yes).**

**Anyways, on with the show! -DeathDealerWolf**

**Chapter 2: You Can't Lie For Crap**

Hermione was suddenly wide awake, her ears straining to hear whatever sound shook her from her restless sleep. She was in her dormitory, with the curtains drawn. She could hear the light snores of her roommates, but nothing else. With a sigh of relief, she slowly sat up, and held her head in her hands.

Merlin, that was an insane dream. She swore she could still feel some of the things that she dreamed about. She shivered as she remembered some of it. Draco's touch, Mahalath naked body against her, making love on the Library floor...

Hermione shook her head to clear it. She needed to lay off the Sugar Quills before bed. Obviously it was causing her imagination to run wild. Honestly, sex with Draco Malfoy? Possessed by a Succubus? She giggled a bit at herself, feeling like a randy teenager. She was better than this, more mature. She wasn't the type to let her emotions and hormones get the better of her. From now on, she would apply herself more to her studies, and make sure she finished the year strong.

'_That's the spirit, kitten._'

"Thank you, Ma-"

Hermione froze. Her blood felt like it went from warm to sub-zero in a second flat. _No_... _This can't happening... This isn't real. You are still dreaming, Hermione Granger! Wake up!_

'_As amusing as your soliloquy is, I am rather famished, kitten.'_

Hermione groaned, covering her face with her hands. She let out a quiet sob, before grabbing her wand, and casting a silencing charm on her bed. "Did everything that I dreamt about happen?"

'_Every little kiss, kitten.'_

"Even Malfoy?"

Hermione could feel a shiver of pleasure run through Mahalath, which in turn, caused her to get goose bumps. _'Malfoy... Gods, can that man fuck...'_

Hermione blushed bright red, remembering vividly. They must have been on the Library floor for about two hours, and Hermione had orgasmed numerous times under Draco's skilled hands, tongue, and... other bits...

'_Now, kitten. Don't be so prudish. Or modest. As I recall, you cause our Draco to lose control multiple times. He is _so _delicious...' _Mahalath purred.

"He is not 'our' Draco." Hermione snapped. "He's yours. I don't want anything to do with him. Merlin, how am I going to even stand being in the same room with him?"

'_Sigh... Don't worry, kitten. I understand. I don't know how I could stand him either...'_

Hermione perked up. "Really?"

'_Yeah, I'm not sure I could see him, and not see his fantastic body naked above me, and want him to shag me senseless...' _Mahalath teased.

Hermione bit her lip, praying the heat that flushed her body was simply a change in the air temperature, and not her body's reaction to that sinfully good mental image.

"No. Stop. I refuse to have feelings for Draco Malfoy! He is a git, and a womanizer, and a stupid, bouncing ferret! I will not have anything to do with him." Hermione crossed her arms, and pouted slightly.

'_Why kitten, I never said anything about having feelings for him... something on your mind?'_

Hermione could feel Mahalath pulling out of her body, and soon found her arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, and felt her head resting on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione took a deep breath, and inhaled Mahalath's scent. She smelled of roses and vanilla, and another scent Hermione couldn't quite place. Mint, maybe?

"Kitten, are you in love with Draco?" Mahalath asked suddenly.

Hermione jumped, startled by her voice so close to her ear, and by the bluntness of her question. "What?! No! Merlin, no! He's cute, I'll admit, but that's it! He's just another guy. He's just-"

"The man who took your virginity, and who you made love to all night." Mahalath interrupted.

Hermione fell silent, willing the storm of emotions raging inside her to leave, along with the seductress behind her.

Mahalath sighed. "Kitten, I'm sorry that these feelings are more apparent because of me... but I wasn't the one who put them there. I can't make someone fancy someone else. I can only exploit the love that is there already."

Hermione bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying vainly to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "But... but what if he doesn't want me anymore..." she asked quietly, before a sob escaped her lips, and the tears ran freely.

"Oh, kitten." Mahalath said, pulling Hermione closer against her body. "He will, and he does. I have touched his soul, and he most definitely wants you. He is just stubborn, not unlike you." she teased.

Hermione let out a small laugh through her sobs, hiccuping. "I am not stubborn." she responded.

Mahalath laughed, and shook her head. "Of course you are not." Hermione shivered, Mahalath's laugh causing ripples of pleasure to race down her spine. She shifted uncomfortably in Mahalath's lap.

Mahalath knew exactly what she had caused in Hermione, as her demonic senses quickly smelled the arousal on her skin, and heard the quickening of her breath. Without a word, she began to kiss Hermione's neck slowly.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting not to let out a moan. She gripped the bed sheets as tight as she could, and willed the aching need that was growing in her loins to go away.

She was so focused on ignoring her own feelings, she didn't notice Mahalath move from behind her to in front of her, since her lips never left Hermione's neck. Merlin, she was good...

Mahalath, gently pushed Hermione back down on her back, and pressed her body down on hers. Hermione moaned softly, her arms wrapping around Mahalath's neck. Mahalath nibbled and kissed her way up, until she captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione's mind went numb, her body aching with need. She wrapped her legs around Mahalath before she even realized she was doing it. Her tongue massaged Mahalath's, and she didn't remember ever starting to kiss her. This type of pleasure was sinfully good. She bucked her hips, trying to sate the hunger that her body had.

Mahalath took Hermione's movements as a sign to hurry up, and she quickly returned to the spot on Hermione's neck that craved attention. She noticed, smirking, that there was already several love bites there from last night. As she latched her lips against Hermione's skin, she pressed her body hard against her, and ground her pelvis into her.

Hermione let out a wail of pleasure, her nails clawing at Mahalath's back, not unlike she did with Draco. Mahalath continued to rock into Hermione's body, causing the girl under her to mewl and pant with need. Mahalath was not one to leave anyone unsatisfied, so she used her powers to send wave after wave of pleasure through Hermione's body, causing her to orgasm almost instantly. Mahalath quickly kissed Hermione, pressing her lips hard against hers, trying to muffle the gasps and moan coming from her.

As Hermione's body shook and pulsed with release, Mahalath quickly drank in the sexual energy emanating from Hermione's body. As much of a prude Hermione was, Gods, could she be a tiger in the sack. Hence the nickname.

Hermione slowly game down from her high, gripping tightly to Mahalath's body for comfort. As she regained her senses, a flood of doubt and worry filled her. Mahalath saw the change in her eyes and demeanor, and asked, "What is wrong, kitten? Did you not enjoy yourself?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "No, it's not that. You were wonderful, and I enjoyed it immensely. It's just... I enjoyed it... Does that mean I am gay?"

Mahalath laughed, shaking her head at Hermione's question. "Kitten, ever person in the world is attracted to me. I wouldn't be a very good Succubus if they weren't. So no, you aren't gay, but if you were, who cares? No one knows how to please a woman better than another woman... except maybe Draco..." Mahalath purred.

Hermione blushed, vividly remembering just how much Draco could please her. "You're right. I'm sorry. This is all just so new to me..."

Mahalath kissed Hermione softly. "Don't worry, kitten. I'll be gentle." she teased, before quickly returning into Hermione's body. Hermione shivered at the sensation.

'_Oh, and by the way? You are delicious.' _Mahalath teased.

"As delicious as Draco?" Hermione blurted out, before clamping her hands over her mouth in shock.

Mahalath laughed, and responded, '_Maybe, kitten. Just maybe.'_

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. He tossed and turned all night, his mind filled with memories of chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous skin, and being buried to the hilt inside of the Gryffindor Princess. He groaned, and covered his face with his pillow. He could still taste her skin. It was like honey. He could still smell her. She smelled of strawberries and cream, undoubtedly the scent of her shampoo. Her skin smelled of cinnamon and sex.

Draco bit his pillow hard, remembering feeling her flesh between his teeth not six hours ago. They had fucked furiously for over an hour, and Draco could not remember how many times they had peaked. He wasn't one to lose control so easily. Surely, the demon was the cause, but he found it difficult to hate her for it. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt this sated.

Glancing over at his clock, and realizing it was about time to get up, he grumbled, and reluctantly stumbled his way to the bathroom. He quickly stripped off his pajamas, and his mouth fell open in shock as he saw his body in the mirror.

His neck was covered in hickeys and teeth marks. His chest had similar marks, along with several long scratches. Draco turned around, and winced and she saw a mosaic of claw marks covering his back. Sweet Merlin, Granger was a hell cat in bed.

He quickly healed them with his wand, pausing at each mark to remember how it happened. With a guilty grin on his face, he jumped into the shower, and reluctantly washed Hermione's scent from his skin. He used his custom ordered body wash from Italy, which cost him almost 15 Galleons a bottle. Finally, smelling of mint and masculinity, he exited the bathroom, and got dressed. He left his hair ungeled, after hearing whispers that the female population preferred it that way, and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. As he was getting ready to leave, he heard shuffling outside his bed. The curtain pulled back, and there stood Blaise Zabini, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Merlin, Drake. You are up early. Did you sleep at all?" He mumbled.

"Not really. I went to work on... _that_ last night, got distracted, and have been up ever since." Draco replied.

Blaise nodded. He was the only one in the world who he told of the mission the Dark Lord gave him. Blaise had been his best mate for almost 14 years. If Draco could trust anyone, it was him.

"Any progress?" Blaise asked.

"None. Like I said, I got distracted." Draco responded curtly, turning to walk out of the dorm. He was stopped, however, when Blaise threw out his arm, and cut off Draco's exit. Draco turned towards him, annoyed. "Was there something else?"

Blaise didn't say anything. Instead, he brushed Draco's hair away from his right ear, revealing another hickey. "Very distracted, I see." Blaise said, grinning. "I thought I saw an extra spring in your step. An extra swagger in your walk. So who's the lucky lady?"

"You're a prick, you know that?" Draco responded with a sigh.

"So I've been told. Now spill."

"Not now, Blaise. I'm too tired for this." Draco mumbled.

"Spent all your energy last night?" Blaise teased.

"Something like that. Can I go now?" Draco said, defeated.

"Sure. I'll just make sure to see which of our classmates walks with a limp this morning." Blaise said with a laugh.

Draco groaned, knowing that Granger was most definitely not going to be walking normal if how his body felt was any indication of how she felt. This was going to be hard to explain...

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright, Hermione?" Ron asked for the millionth time.

Hermione sighed, with a hint of a growl. "Yes, Ronald. I am fine. I just slept wrong. Now please, drop it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all walking down to the Great Hall, trying to beat the rush of students heading down. Ron had immediately noticed Hermione's discomfort, and had been pestering her all the way down to the hall. Harry had looked at her with concern, but dropped it when she asked. Ginny was frowning, but kept quiet.

_Do you think she knows?'_ Hermione thought worriedly.

_'Tough to say, but that look screams 'yes' to me...' _Mahalath replied.

Hermione groaned internally, and continued walking.

'_I told you you would be sore. But nooooooo... Little Miss Know-It-All didn't listen to me. "Take a pain reliever." I said. But what do I know? It's not like I've been having sex for millennia, or anything.'_

_'I hate you so much right now...'_

_'Why, because I was right?' _

Hermione growled at her, but didn't reply. She heard Mahalath laugh, and dropped the subject.

As the Gryffindors reached the Great Hall, they noticed several Slytherins approaching from the dungeons. "Oh, let's hurry up." Ron muttered. "I don't want to have to deal with that lot." Hermione silently agreed, seeing a flash of platinum blonde hair towards the back. She moved to enter the hall, but was stopped by Ginny grabbing her arm.

"You two go ahead. I have to talk to Hermione about something." Ginny said to Harry and Ron. When the boys froze, and looked at each other, debating whether or not to argue, Ginny continued with "Girl problems." This caused the boys to make a hasty retreat.

'_Oh yeah. She knows. Prepare yourself, kitten.'_

Hermione swallowed, as Ginny pulled her off to the side. As they were moving, the group of Slytherins passed by them. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass led the pack, gossiping about the latest fashion from France or something. They sneered at the Gryffindors, but didn't say anything. Behind them, Blaise Zabini and Draco were talking to each other under their breath. When Blaise spotted them, he stopped.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Gryffindor firecracker." he teased.

Hermione glared at Draco. How dare he tell Zabini about what happened?! Draco, however, looked at Blaise with awe. There was no way he figured it out that quick. But before either of them could say anything, Ginny snapped at Blaise.

"Oh, piss off, Zabini. Go shag one of your Slytherin sluts." Ginny said with a glare.

"Oh, how you wound me so, Princess." Blaise feigned being hurt by clutching his chest. "But your wish is my command. Just know I'll be imagining that they have fiery red hair." he said with a smirk.

Hermione gave a quizzical look to Draco, which he returned, along with a small smile. Oblivious to their exchange, Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly pulled Hermione away with her. Hermione winced, but followed as best as she could.

Draco and Blaise watched the Gryffindors walk away with interest. Draco noticed Hermione didn't more as gracefully as normal, and fought to smirk. Blaise, however, noticed Draco's calculated blank face, and looked back at the retreating girls, looking for a cause. His eyes nearly doubled in size when he saw it. Hermione slight limp. He quickly grabbed Draco, ignoring his shouts of protest, and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the hell, Blaise?" Draco snapped, straightening his robes.

Blaise grabbed the desk in front of him, and looked ready to pass out. "Draco? We've been best mates for ages, yeah?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, intrigued. He nodded. "No shit, Blaise. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Blaise stood up, and moved until he was a mere two feet from Draco. He put his hands on Draco's shoulders to hold him in place, and glared at him dead in the eyes. "Did you, or did you not, shag Hermione Granger?"

Draco hesitated, and immediately knew that his reaction gave away his answer. Without waiting for a response, Blaise groaned and released Draco from his grasp. "God dammit, Drake. Of all the witches here, you had to choose the one that is going to get us hexed to death..."

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "Us?" he asked.

Blaise scoffed. "Well, yeah, dipshit. When Potter and the Weasel come to kill you, I can't exactly leave you out to dry, as much as I'd want to."

"Because you fancy a Gryffindor as well?" Draco asked.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Draco. When Draco offered noting else, and looked indifferent to his stare, he sighed. "Yeah... I figured you'd get it sooner or later." he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

Draco smirked. "Honestly, I haven't noticed till today, being distracted and all. But the display you and the Weaselette put on was one step away from either blows, or an intense shagging session. The air was palpable with sexual tension."

Blaise laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't because Granger was there?"

"No, because the moment you said 'Gryffindor firecracker', she thought that i had told you about us. I was more worried about my life than your blue-eyed Princess." Draco teased.

"She doesn't have blue eyes, she has light bro-" Blaise froze, immediately feeling like an idiot for falling for Draco's trap.

Draco laughed. "Sweet Merlin, you have got it bad." he said, grinning ear to ear.

Blaise grumbled. _He_ was supposed to be the one doing the interrogating and trapping, not Draco...

* * *

"Ginny, what the hell?" Hermione asked as she was practically thrown into an empty classroom.

"Spill. Who was it?" Ginny said, crossing her arms, and looking determined.

_'Want me to handle this, kitten?'_ Mahalath asked.

'_As much as i want to say yes, no. I need to take care of this...'_ Hermione replied.

'_If you say so. But you can't lie for shit. Just letting you know.'_

_'Bitch...'_

Mahalath laughed, but didn't reply.

"Who was what, Gin?" Hermione replied, feigning innocence.

Ginny scoffed. "Don't try and lie, Hermione. You are terrible at it."

'_Told you.'_

_'Quiet, you.'_

Hermione sighed. "Really, Gin. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ginny shook her head, before striding forward, and pulling Hermione's hair away from her neck, revealing series of very dark love bites. "Oh, and I suppose you gave these to yourself while you were sleeping wrong."

Hermione looked confused, conjuring a mirror out of thin air, and used to it look at what Ginny had mentioned. She gasped out loud. How did she not realize she had this? How did she not _feel_ she had this. It was very dark, and there was bruising in the pattern of teeth around it.

'_Oh, you remember quite well, kitten. You just didn't care about it because your toes were curling and you were biting him just as hard when you both-'_

'_Enough commentary, thank you. I get it.'_ Hermione snapped.

"Well?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione groaned. "Can we please pretend like this didn't happen?"

"No!" Ginny shouted. "Hermione, you look like someone manhandled you, and tried to strangle you. You can't keep this to yourself! I understand not wanting to tell Harry and Ron. They would blow a gasket if they knew. Nut you need to tell someone! Dumbledore, or McGonagall!.

Hermione looked at Ginny, confused. "Wait. You think I was attacked?"

Ginny faltered. "Well, yeah... Weren't you?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "Merlin, Gin, no! I wasn't attacked."

"But then what caused those bru-" Ginny gasped, pausing mid-sentence. Her mouth gaped, and she tried to find word as she grabbed Hermione and pulled her closer to inspect the marks.

Hermione groaned again, knowing Ginny had figured it out. "Gin..." she muttered, not sure what to say.

Ginny held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione Granger, where were you last night?" she asked quite forcefully, a knowing smirk on her face.

'_Oh Merlin, help me, Mahalath!'_

Mahalath laughed. _'Oh no, you are doing so well on your own, kitten.' _ she teased.

'_See if you get any food tonight, then.' _Hermione growled.

Mahalath responded by assaulting Hermione's senses with endorphins, and bringing up memories of last night. Hermione shivered involuntarily, and goose bumps prickled on her skin.

Ginny, unaware of the argument going on in Hermione's head, took her reaction as one to her question. She gasped again. "Hermione Granger! Did you shag a boy last night?"

Hermione fought the blush that rose on her cheeks, but she couldn't stop the blush, nor the guilty look that covered her face. Ginny squealed, and hugged Hermione tightly.

'_Well played, kitten.'_

'_I hate you.'_

Hermione's head filled with laughter that wasn't her own, as she used her wand to cover the marks on her neck, then pulled Ginny out of the classroom after swearing her to secrecy, and blatantly ignoring all questions pertaining to who it was that took Hermione's virginity.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. But I'll find out sooner or later. Count on it." Ginny said with a smirk, as they entered the Great Hall.

Hermione pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you when you admit you want to jump Zabini's bones, and shag him senseless."

Ginny pulled away from her, a horrified, and if Hermione wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed, guilty expression on her face. "What?! Never!" She said with a huff.

Hermione smirked as they joined the boys at the table, and began to eat.

'_Well played, indeed, kitten.'_

Hermione's smirk grew. Maybe Mahalath wasn't the only cunning seductress inside of her after all.

'_Oh, the things we can do together, kitten.'_

Hermione blushed a little at the thought.

**A/N: Was it as good for you as it was for me? -DeathDealerWolf**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Do I Keep You Around?

**A/N: Just letting you all know, I am starting the Fall semester at my college, so I might not be updating at the rate I have been. Either that, or since I have a weird schedule, I'll find myself sitting at school, waiting for class, and just typing away. I guess we'll find out next week. On with the show!- DeathDealerWolf**

**Chapter 3: Why Do I Keep You Around?**

"So are you going to fill me in on how you managed this impossible feat, or am I going to have to use Legilimency on you?"

Draco scoffed. "Please. Your Legilimency is shit, and I probably wouldn't even need to use Occlumency for it."

Blaise sighed. "Do you have to be better than me at _everything?_"

Draco let out a laugh. "Seems like it."

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask Granger?" Blaise said cautiously.

Draco's eyes shot up, and he glared at Blaise. "Do it, and you die."

Blaise raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Keep your hair on, woman." Draco rolled his eyes, and went back to his novel. They were in their dorm, having a free period that morning. The rest of the Slytherin boys were out in the common room, doing Merlin knows what. Draco had originally planned on joining them, but Blaise had half pushed, half dragged him up the stairs, quickly closing the door and placing silencing charms on the door.

Blaise scooted a bit farther, and continued. "But I need to know one thing, Drake. Is this a one-time deal, are you guys fuck buddies, or are you two going steady?"

Draco sighed, closing his book, and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Honestly, mate? I have no fucking clue." He ran his hands repeatedly through his hair, trying to settle the thoughts that he was apparently not going to be able to ignore, thanks to his best friend.

Blaise watched him in amazement. "Holy fuck, Drake. You _want_ this to continue, don't you?"

Draco said nothing, but kept his head in his hands. Blaise let out a low whistle. "Your old man is going to flip the fuck out when he hears about this."

Draco's head snapped up, and he quickly stood up and flung himself in front of Blaise, grabbing the front of his robes. "If. If he hears about this. Which he won't, right?" Draco said in a low, threatening voice.

Blaise laughed. "Merlin, Drake, you know me better than that. Hell, you know I would love to get me a taste of some Gryffindor ass too. And I say 'when' because you know how shit like this is in the school. The wrong person hears one thing, and by afternoon classes, the whole school knows. Unless…" he paused, to make sure Draco was listening, which he was. "Unless you have a friend who can cover for you and watch your back." Blaise finished, smiling brilliantly.

Draco snorted, and shook his head. "You just want me to get a good word in for you so Hermione will set you us with the Weaslette."

Blaise grinned. "Well, duh. I never said I would do this for free. What do you take me for, a bloody Hufflepuff?"

Draco grinned. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." he muttered, grabbing his book again, as Blaise flipped him off. "Let me talk to Granger first. Then we can go from there."

* * *

Hermione held her head in her hands, wishing the voice would go away. No, not Mahalath.

"Her-mi-o-neee" Ginny teased in a sing-song voice. "You can't ignore me for-ev-eeer"

'_By the Gods, will she ever shut up?_' Mahalath muttered.

'_No. She'll continue this for about a week or so._' Hermione groaned.

'_Sweet Merlin, shut her up.'_ Mahalath growled.

'_What do you want me to do?_' Hermione asked.

'_Just tell her! You need an ally anyways if you don't want word of this to spread._'

Hermione groaned again. She knew that Mahalath was right, but the problem was just how much did Hermione tell Ginny? Telling her that she had slept with Draco would be bad enough. Telling her she wanted to continue seeing him would most likely cause her to snap, and tell Harry and Ron. The X factor in this was telling her about Mahalath. This would either cause Ginny to tell a professor, or she would forgive Hermione for shagging Draco.

"Oh, Hermi-o-nee! Your bestest, best friend wants to talk to you!" Ginny continued.

"Merlin! Alright! Alright! Bloody hell…" Hermione snapped. "I'll tell you, but you need to wait until tonight, alright?"

Ginny grinned widely. "When and where?"

"Room of Requirement. 2 am. Meet me in the common room at 1:45."

Ginny looked at her puzzled. "Why then and there? Can't you just-"

"No." Hermione cut her off. "No more questions, pestering, or talking. If you don't like it, then leave it alone. This is the only way you are going to find out, and if you think pestering me further will work, I simply remind you that I am the top student in the school, and I know plenty of ways of incapacitating you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her, but said nothing. Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Mahalath let out a playful growl. '_My, my. Kitten has claws._'

'_Oh, shut it, you._'

* * *

Draco strolled casually towards Transfiguration. He was walking down the corridor when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. His back hit table, and he let out a tiny yelp, before a hand covered his mouth. He instinctively reached for his wand, only to feel it slide through his fingers as someone else pulled it away from him. He turned towards his attacker, and was surprised to see Hermione standing there with his wand. "Granger? What the he-"

He was silenced as Hermione threw herself at him, pressing her lips hard against his. His eyebrows shot up, but he knew a good thing when it was given to him. He kissed her back hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione moaned into their kiss, pulling him with her to another table, and hopping up on it, not breaking their kiss. Draco pressed up against her, and she wrapped her legs around him.

Draco broke their kiss, trailing down her neck. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to moan out loud, as she wrapped one arm around his neck, and let the other hand play with his hair.

"Well, this seems familiar…" he teased, as he hiked up her skirt.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me, Malfoy." Hermione moaned.

Malfoy was shocked at her language, but he knew better than to deny a woman what she wants. He quickly undid his pants, and let them drop along with his boxers. He didn't bother undressing her, but simply moved her underwear aside, and slid into her hard and quickly.

Hermione bit his shoulder and he could feel her moan against his skin. He thrust into her, making sure to bury himself completely into her, and to thrust hard and fast. He knew there wasn't time to savor her. She wanted to cum, and he would make sure she did.

"Oh fuck, Draco. Harder." Hermione moaned in his ear. She pulled him into her with her legs, and her hands were funning wild in his hair, and down his back. She missed the feeling of his skin on hers, of her nails dragging down his back, but she would enjoy that later. Right now, she needed to sate the hunger that had settled in her about an hour ago. She needed him, bad.

"Mmm… I'm not going to last if her keep talking like that, Hermione." he whispered in her ear, as he did his best to comply with her request. Soon, his hair was damp with sweat, his breathing coming out in hisses to the rhythm he was thrusting into Hermione. Hermione was groaning and gasping in time with Draco.

"Oh Merlin, Draco. I'm gunna…" Hermione bit down on Draco's shoulder hard as violent shudders ran though her body. Draco threw his head back, feeling her tighten around his member. It was his undoing. He buried himself in her one last time, and felt his release finally come.

They gasped, and moaned as they slowly come down from their high. Draco held her head in her hands, and stared into her eyes. "Fuck, Hermione…" he muttered.

She let out a giggle. "Very good, Draco. Ten points to Slytherin." she teased. He responded by kissing her quickly.

"Smart arse." he retorted.

Hermione stuck her tongue at him. "Oh, you like my smart arse very much."

Her grinned, and proceeded to grab her arse with both hands. She yelped a bit in surprise, and he laughed. "Right as always, Granger."

Hermione pushed him gently away from her, and fixed her clothing, as Draco redressed himself. Hermione grabbed her bag, and pulled out a mirror to fix herself up. After she righted her hair, she offered it to Draco.

He grinned, and used it to make sure his hair was perfectly messy as now was his norm. He handed the mirror back to her, which she put back into her bag without a word. Draco watched her curiously, noticing she was growing increasingly awkward. When he saw her trying to head to the door, he jumped in her path.

"Don't run from me, Hermione." he whispered.

"Draco, let me go." she pleaded with his shoes.

He gently lifted her face so she was looking at him, and he could see her eyes watering up. "What is the matter?" he asked.

She let out a sob, and rested her head against his check. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Draco. I just don't know what to do. We can't keep doing this. I don't want to end up killing you!" Hermione stared back at him, searching in his eyes for something.

Draco stared back at her, and smiled sadly. "Do you not want me to help then?" he asked quietly.

Hermione sighed. "You know I want you terribly. But I can't help feel like you only want me because of Mahalath…"

Draco thought about it for a moment. It did make sense, considering the way he felt about her had completely changed overnight. True, he did find her attractive in a naughty librarian kind of way ever since he saw her at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Were his feeling completely artificial, influenced by the succubus inside of Hermione, or have they been there for a while?

Draco shook his head, not sure what to say. Thankfully, he was spared having to talk by Mahalath emerging from Hermione, her hand entwined in Hermione's.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have very little time before you two are missed in class, and we have to discuss something important." she said with authority. Draco nodded, leaning against the desk.

"Hermione is right. I cannot feed off of you alone for long. Eventually, your energy will not be enough to sate me. Either she finds a new source, and alternates between the two of you, or you will be dead in a week, maybe two if she can continue to give me… snacks… in the morning." Mahalath looked at Hermione, who blushed furiously, and refused to look at either of the two occupants in the room.

Draco grinned, enjoying the mental image that Mahalath's statement gave him. He was snapped out of it by Mahalath using her other hand to smack him over the head. "Focus, pretty boy." she teased.

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry."

Mahalath rolled her eyes, and continued. "Anyways, Hermione wants to let someone else in on our little secret."

Draco's eyes shot towards Hermione, a slight anger in them. "Someone else… to feed on?" he asked quietly.

Hermione met his eyes quickly. "No!" she responded quickly. "No, Draco. Just someone who can help me keep this secret. Obviously there is going to be a lot of sneaking around, so I'm going to need someone to run interference and help me escape once in a while."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding slowly. "You're right. Sorry." he muttered.

Hermione smiled at him. "Does it matter who it is?" she asked him.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Not really… Just not Potter or his sidekick. I can't deal with that right now."

Hermione laughed, surprising him. "Oh, yes. Like I would ever tell them about this." she replied sarcastically.

Draco thought about his own best friend, who undoubtedly would kill him if he didn't take this opportunity to bring him into the loop. "Well, if you are going to have back up, I am going to need some too."

Hermione chewed her lip, unsure of what to think. She looked at Mahalath for advice, who simply shrugged in return. "It seems fair, kitten. It's not like you aren't asking him for the exact same thing." she said.

Hermione nodded. "Fine. But let them know that they will be under an Unbreakable Vow. As will you, me and my friend. Okay?" she asked.

Draco grinned. "Perfect. When do you want to do this?"

"Tonight. Room of Requirement at 2 in the morning. I assume you already know who you are going to bring?" Hermione asked.

Draco grinned, but said nothing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep your secrets then."

"What secrets? You haven't told me who your person will be either." Draco retorted.

Hermione sighed. "Touché." She walked up to him, and kissed his softly. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" she said softly.

Draco held her face in his hands, and kissed her again. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hermione smiled, and pulled away from him. "Come on. We are going to be late for class."

Draco groaned. "How about we skip class and take our time this time."

Hermione's stomach fluttered at the thought. "Don't tempt me." she muttered.

Mahalath walked behind her, and began to enter Hermione's body. But before she completely disappeared, she caught Draco's eye. _We need to talk_ she mouthed to him. He raised an eyebrow, and nodded slightly. Smiling, she disappeared.

Hermione shivered. "You never get used to that." she muttered, oblivious to the exchange that just took place.

Draco nodded, his mind racing to figure out what Mahalath could possibly want to talk to him about without Hermione knowing.

"Let's go" Hermione said, pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Blaise's eyebrows rose as a small, paper dragon landed on his desk in Potions class. The creature flapped its wings, and stared up at him. Blaise shook his head, smirking. Only Draco would resort to such extravagant means to send something as simple as a note. He grabbed the dragon by its wings, and immediately, it smoothed out into a simple piece of paper.

'_B: The other one agreed to let you in on the story. RoR. 0200. Meet in the common at 0140. –D'_

Blaise grinned widely. Draco had actually come through. Excellent. Merlin knows this school had become boring after the first weeks or so. Now barely into October, he was desperate for some new gossip and pet projects.

He grabbed his own piece of parchment from his back, and wrote back to Draco.

'D: _Your dragon note is beyond lame. See you tonight, love. –B_'

Blaise chuckled to himself, as he transfigured his parchment into a wolf, and sent it on its way to his best mate.

* * *

At around 1:30 in the morning, Blaise and Draco woke up from a quick nap. They quickly dressed in black jeans and shirts, planning on sneaking most of the way to the Room of Requirement. Unlike Hermione, Draco hadn't pulled Prefect duties that night, so there would be no excuse for them to be out after hours.

"Merlin, Drake. We are sneaking out. Do you need to be dressed for success?" Blaise teased, motioning to Draco's Italian shoes, designer jeans, and pure cotton, button down dress shirt.

"I wouldn't be talking, Zabini. How much were _your_ shoes?" Draco countered.

Blaise looked down. "Umm… I don't know. About two hundred and ninety five Euros?"

Draco snorted. "You are going out in fifty Galleon shoes, and you are mocking _me_?"

Blaise grumbled to himself, but said nothing. Draco laughed to himself, as he finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later, the Slytherin Princes were making their way out of the common room, sticking to the shadows, sneaking their way up to the seventh floor. More than once, they were forced to hide as a teacher or prefect walked past, but Draco and Blaise had been sneaking around since they were five. If they didn't want to be seen, they wouldn't.

With five minutes till two, they reached the blank wall where the Room of Requirement was. Draco quickly arranged the room, making sure that it would allow Hermione and whoever she chooses to enter, and no one else, while Blaise kept a look out. When the door appeared, they both darted inside.

They both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other when they saw the room. They were in what looked like an exact replica of Gryffindor tower. They both knew what it looked like since they had broken into it in their third year for a dare. Neither would admit it, but they had found it must more welcoming and comfortable than the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin common reeked of pompous style and went for looks instead of comfort. The Gryffindor common, however, was practically begging for its occupants to take a nap. Large sofas with plump cushions, extravagant reading chairs, and even large beanbags were everywhere.

Draco and Blaise exchanged another glance, before they both sprinted towards the two beanbags closest to the fireplace, and threw themselves into them. They laughed like children, their problems forgot for a just a moment, as they remember why they were best friends.

* * *

"Ginny, keep quiet!"

"What? I haven't said a word!"

"You are stamping your feet like you are doing an interpretive dance. Tread _lightly_."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and kept walking. They were hidden underneath Harry's Invisibility cloak, but should they stumble upon someone, they would certainly hear them. They continued their journey in silence, not running into anyone patrolling. When they reached the seventh floor corridor, they were surprised to find the door to the Room of Requirement was already visible. Hermione looked down at her watch and groaned. They were fifteen minutes late, because Ginny _needed_ to make sure her outfit was color coordinated, then when she realized she was wearing the same color shirt as Hermione, had to go back and change.

They didn't bother to knock, and simply opened the door. They both gasped when the saw their common room in front of them, with the Slytherin Princes laughing, drinking some Butterbeer, and lounging in beanbag chairs.

Hearing the door open, they looked back at the two Gryffindors and saluted them with their bottled. "Cheers!" Blaise said, taking a long swig of the drink. Draco took a quick sip, then stood up and approached them.

Hermione smiled at him, and was about to greet him, when Ginny stood in front of her. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She snarled, drawing her wand.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Hermione. "I wasn't aware you asked me to meet so you could dispose of the evidence." he said calmly, despite having a wand in his face.

Ginny's mouth dropped open a bit, and turned back to Hermione. "You? You _asked_ him to come here? Why would you-" Ginny gasped and took several steps back, until she stumbled over a table. She would have hit her head on the floor, if not for Blaise catching her.

"Careful now, princess." he teased, as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Anytime." Blaise said with a grin. He turned towards Hermione and Draco, who were watching them in interest. "Now, we aren't here to talk about us. This is all about you two. So please. Enlighten us." he said, sitting back down on his beanbag. Ginny crossed her arms, and glared at Hermione, waiting for a response.

Hermione sighed, and shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Draco spoke up. "And you shall be enlightened. But you are going to have to give us a second. We need to discuss something privately first."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Blaise cut her off. "Alright then, mate. But we do want answers before the night is up."

Draco nodded. "I wouldn't want to leave you hanging, Blaise. Surely you get enough of that already." he said with a smirk, his eyes shifting over to Ginny for a moment, before grabbing Hermione's hand, and pulling her to a more secluded corner.

Blaise, who caught what Draco implied, shook his head and chuckled. He noticed the Weaslette glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I want to know what is going on _now_! Why did you let them go off?" she growled.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Merlin, princess. They haven't had a moment alone since last night. How do you expect them to tell us what is going on when _they_ don't even know what is going on?" he explained calmly. Ginny chewed her tongue, trying to think of an answer and failing. Blaise smirked. "Exactly. Now sit down already. You standing over me is slightly intimidating." he said, motioning to Draco's beanbag next to him.

"Funny." Ginny said, sitting down. "I always took you for the type to prefer to have a woman over you."

Blaise grinned, his eyes lighting up. He was thrilled to see she decided to play this game. "Depends on the woman." he replied simply, still grinning.

Ginny swallowed, and diverted her eyes to the fire. Merlin, he was gorgeous. But she would never admit that. _Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix,_ she reminded herself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking Butterbeers, and staring into the fire.

"Why do you refuse to get to know me?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts quickly, and stared at Blaise as if he had grown a second head. "What?" she asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"I've always enjoyed out little spats, but every time I try to simply talk to you, you continue our little game." Blaise said, carefully controlling his voice and face. "Are we ever going to get to know each other, or do you insist we remain enemies?"

Ginny gaped for a second, trying to wrap her head around what Blaise was saying. "Do… Do you _want_ to get to know me?" she asked cautiously.

Blaise laughed. "Of course, Princess. I don't normally give girls pet names and go out of my way to talk to them, Ginevra."

"Ginny" she blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

Ginny chewed her lip a bit. "My name is Ginny." she repeated, blushing slightly. Blaise smiled brightly again, and Ginny swooned a bit. Luckily, she was saved by Hermione and Draco returning to them.

* * *

"So." Hermione said awkwardly, sitting down next to Draco on the sofa. "What do we need to talk about?"

Draco grinned mischievously, and leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. Hermione let out a breathy moan, and found her arms around his neck. She was disappointed when he decided to pull away, and pouted a bit.

Draco laughed at the look on her face. "As much as I would love to continue, we really do need to figure this out." he muttered, giving her another quick kiss.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Figure what out?" she asked.

"Us." Draco replied simply.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was the million dollar question. She knew what she _wanted_, but she wasn't sure if it was because she really wanted it, or it was simply because of Mahalath's influence.

'_Um, kitten? You remember this afternoon?_' Mahalath asked.

'_Mhmm._'

'_I had nothing to do with it. Although you both together are beyond delicious._'

Hermione stilled. She though back to the day, and she didn't remember hearing Mahalath egging her on during the day. She remembered lusting for Draco, but she there was no proof that it wasn't solely her feelings.

'_Kitten, just go with it. Enjoy it while you can. You are only young once. And besides, if you are going to be shagging someone constantly, why not that delicious morsel?_' Mahalath purred.

Hermione giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He knew she was talking to her brain-mate. Finally, Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "What do _you_ want, Draco?" she asked.

Draco smirked, and stole another kiss. "Well…" he said suggestively.

Hermione giggled again, and smacked his chest. "I'm serious, Draco." she scolded.

Draco chuckled to himself, before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Hermione. I mean, I know I fancied you before… last night, but I'm not sure if the way I feel is how I truly feel, or if I am being manipulated by… your friend."

Hermione's eyes fluttered, and her warm eyes were replaced with cold, angry ones. "I told you both already that I cannot create these feelings. This is all you two. This afternoon, I just sat back and watched. I didn't get involved one bit." Hermione's eyes fluttered again, and she quickly looked down, a bright blush growing on her cheeks.

Draco lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione nodded slowly, blushing more. Draco grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

After a long moment, they pulled apart. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." Draco said quietly.

Hermione smiled brilliantly, and kissed him again. "I would really like that. But I want to start over as soon as this situation is behind us. Just to make sure. Okay?" she asked.

"Of course. I mean, I know you won't be able to resist me anyways, so I have nothing to-" Draco clutched his stomach as Hermione poked him hard.

"Careful, Draco. I don't know if you can keep it up with your ego taking up all your blood." Hermione teased.

Draco laughed. "What ego?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Hermione raised both eyebrows, daring him to continue. He simply grinned at her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up. "Come on. We gotta talk to out two collaborators."

Draco sighed, but followed her. Hermione approached their respective best friends, and she noticed that the atmosphere around them was palpably tense. "Hey, you two." she said, feigning ignorance.

Ginny stood up. "So what's going on?" she asked impatiently. Hermione chewed her lip, unsure of how to break this gently.

"Granger and I are going steady." Draco said, coming up from behind her. Hermione groaned, putting her hand over her face, and shook her head. Typical boy.

Ginny, much to Hermione's surprise, didn't start screaming or throwing hexes. Instead, she stared directly into Hermione's eyes. "Are you sure, Hermione? You two hated each other yesterday. What brought this on? What changed?" she asked, almost pleading for an answer.

"Yeah, mate." Blaise said, rising out of his beanbag. "I know that you've had a thing for Granger for a while, so your side isn't- don't look at me like that. I know you better than you think." Blaise said, answering Draco's surprised look. "So your side isn't a surprise." He continued. He looked over at Hermione, and studied her intensely. "For the last 5 years, I have known you as nothing more than a bookworm and a prude, Granger." Blaise drew his wand quickly and pointed it at Draco, who had growled at him. "Please, Draco. I am simply stating things as I saw them. I mean no offense."

Ginny sighed. "Sadly, he is right, Hermione. This isn't like you."

Hermione racked her brain, trying to come up with an answer. '_Mahalath? What do I say?_' she thought. She was surprised when she didn't receive an immediate answer. Instead, she felt as if her mind had suddenly lost several pounds. She gasped, knowing what that meant. Then, she heard her voice behind her.

"This all started with me."

**A/N: Was my technique satisfactory? Let me know. -DeathDealerWolf**


	4. Chapter 4: Unreasonable Haste

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be going to school, now would I? **

**A/N: Yes, yes. I know it has been ages since I updated, but there were a lot of problems on my end of the universe. Firstly, school started, which took up a good chunk of time with first week back problems. Secondly, there has been a heat wave here which is mentally debilitating, so I haven't had the energy to write. And thirdly, there was a diagnosis of cancer in my immediate family, so any free time I had after the first two was spent on that. Luckily, it was caught early, and everyone is expected to come out of this no worse for the wear. So, thank the Nine for small miracles. Enough about me. On with the show! -DeathDealerWolf**

**Chapter 4: Unreasonable Haste is the Direct Road to Error**

Ginny and Blaise quickly drew their wands, and swung them around wildly, searching for the source of the voice. "What the bloody hell?!" Blaise yelped.

Mahalath poked her head out from behind Hermione. "Calm down, my lovelies. I mean you no harm."

Ginny's eyes widened, but Blaise's looked as though they would explode out of his head. Mahalath wasn't naked as she usually appeared, but rather was wearing a black leather corset, and skin tight black jeans. "Who-? Wha-?" He stammered.

Mahalath giggled. "Both excellent questions. Perhaps I shouldn't be the one to answer them, however. Hermione?" she said, looking up at her host with a mischievous smirk.

Hermione glared at her. "We never said we would tell them about you." she growled.

Mahalath raised her eyebrow. "Oh, and how were you going to explain how you ended up fucking Draco?

Hermione blushed furiously, and said nothing.

Draco sighed, and stepped forward. "Okay, short version. Hermione messed with something she shouldn't have, and now she has a temporary house guest. Meet Mahalath. She is a Succubus." he said.

Ginny frowned, while Blaise looked at Draco in alarm. _Like-_ he mouthed, before Draco cut him off with a nod.

"A Succubus?" Ginny asked. "Where the hell did you find something to summon her, Hermione?"

Hermione's blush returned with a vengeance. "Well, I found a hidden bookcase, and I managed to snag one of the books from it... It was hers, you see, and it was a bit..."

"Raunchy?" Draco offered.

"Sexy?" Mahalath said with a grin at the same time. They looked at each other and gave each other a mental high five.

Hermione groaned, sitting down and covering her face with her hands. Mahalath leaned against her, her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. "Anyways, she didn't understand what she was doing, and summoned me on accident. Draco happened to be the first person to find us, and... well, we got acquainted rather quickly." Mahalath said with a grin.

Blaise looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow in question. Draco rolled his eyes. "She was naked. What would _you_ have done?" When all he received was a glare of disappointment, he sighed. "Yeah, yeah, Man-whore. I know. Anyways, when the seductress tried to feed off of us, the wards on the Signet ring went off, and that's how I figured out what was going on. And being the outstanding humanitarian I am, I decided to help."

All four occupants in the room snorted, and Blaise let out a laugh. "Translation: you are a man-whore, and wanted free sex." Draco smirked, but said nothing in his defense. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Men." Mahalath muttered. "So easily manipulated."

Draco sat down next to Mahalath. "I resent that."

Mahalath ignored him, turning towards Hermione. "Anything else, kitten?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you've told my life story by now." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny raised her hand, as if she was in class. Hermione fought the smile that tried to etch itself on her face, but couldn't. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why doesn't she just leave then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Mahalath, who answered, "Once a connection had been made, it cannot be severed until I have been sated, or I have taken on a new host. The new host must be another woman, and cannot be in the same social circle as the original host. That happened once in the 18th century. The ramifications were… Let's just say several prominent families were destroyed though jealousy, deceit, and murder. The two women who were possessed were best friends, and both in very high standing families. Lilu told me about it. After that incident, he decreed that incubi and succubi could only posses mortals of the same gender. The fallout from an incubus possessing a woman, or vice versa could be catastrophic. Neither would be able to control themselves for long." Mahalath sighed. "Anyways, back on point, I can't leave Hermione until I have enough energy to return to the Æther. A Succubus cannot exist in the world of man outside of a summoning circle, or without a host."

Blaise shot a look towards Draco, who shook his head. _Later_ Draco mouthed. "So now what?" Blaise asked the group. There were a lot of looks exchanged, and no one had a real answer. "Well..." Mahalath started slowly. "Draco agreed to help Hermione, but he won't last long." Blaise snickered, and Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Mahalath smacked his arm. "Not like that, you moron." she snapped. "Men." she muttered, rolling he eyes.

"Anyways." Hermione interrupted. "She's right. Draco could feed us for about a week or two, but eventually, it will take its toll on him, and he could die. Obviously we don't want that, so we need a plan."

Ginny looked confused. "How long do you need to feed?" She asked Mahalath.

Mahalath mumbled something, but no one but Hermione heard her. Hermione's eyes widened in horror, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "WHAT?!" she yelped.

Mahalath sighed, before answering again. "About a year or so..."

Blaise let out a low whistle, while Hermione looked ill. Draco chewed his tongue, but said nothing. He knew it wouldn't come to that, so he wasn't worried.

"A year?! If I can't have a guy for more than a week, am I supposed to have fifty-two different guys?" Hermione screeched.

Mahalath looked at her guiltily. "You read my book. That was all in one year..." she said.

With that, Hermione fell silent. Her hair fell over her face, covering her eyes. Her body shook, and the others in the room were unsure if she shook with sadness or anger.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly. "Hermione, say something." she pleaded.

"Get out." was the reply.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Why should I leave when we haven't-"

"I said GET OUT!" Hermione screamed. She looked up, but wasn't staring at Ginny. She was staring at Mahalath. "Leave me! I don't care what happens to you! I refuse to be a whore for your own gain!" Hermione rose to her feet, causing Mahalath to rise with her. "Let go of me!" Hermione shrieked, pushing Mahalath away from her.

Mahalath clamped her hand around Hermione's wrist as Hermione pushed her, causing them both to fall on top of Draco.

"What the bloody fuck?" Draco groaned as the two women crushed him.

"Blame her! She's the one who can't take responsibility for her actions!" Mahalath spat.

Hermione pulled herself up, and left Mahalath on top of Draco, her hand still wrapped around her wrist. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Mahalath's hand.

Mahalath's eyes widened, and she shouted, "Wait!", but Hermione, blinded by rage, ignored her.

"_Relashio_!" Hermione spat.

Mahalath's hand flew off of Hermione, and there was a flash of bright light. Hermione crumpled to her knees, and there was a scream. Hermione blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and looked around.

Blaise was holding Ginny against him, and had his back towards Hermione, as if he was protecting her from an unseen threat. Draco was lying on the couch, and looked unconscious. And much to Hermione's glee, Mahalath was nowhere to be seen.

"Good riddance." she muttered, as she moved to help Draco. She pointed her wand at his chest and said "_Rennervate_."

The flash of light hit Draco's chest, but nothing happened. Puzzled, she hit him with the charm again.

"It won't work."

Hermione turned around to look at Blaise, who was glaring at her with a cold fury in his eyes. She involuntarily took a step back.

"Why won't it work?" she asked in a small voice.

Blaise let go of Ginny, who sat back down on the couch. He took a step towards Hermione, but this time she stood her ground. "It won't work because in your haste to rid yourself of your problems, you just pushed them on Draco." He spat. Hermione's blood ran cold, and she bit her lip apprehensively. "She's not gone. She's in him." he said. Hermione turned around slowly, and stared at Draco's body, and winced as his brow furrowed, but did not wake.

* * *

Draco found himself in a hazy fog, which was odd, considering he was in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. There shouldn't be _any_ weather in his room. He opened his door, and was shocked to find the Slytherin common room there. "What the..." he mumbled to himself.

"Draco?" he heard someone call, he turned back into his room, to find Mahalath standing there, wearing a Slytherin school uniform.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped at her.

She looked around, puzzled. "I don't know. This isn't normal."

Draco growled. "What do you mean, this isn't normal?" he asked, fighting to keep calm. Mahalath looked at her feet, and mumbled something. "What was that?" he asked.

"This isn't like a normal possession." she repeated.

Draco bared his teeth, and growled again. "You stupid little-"

"Wait!" Mahalath yelled, holding her hands up and taking a step back, as Draco had taken a step forward. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't want to die, and when Hermione threw me off her, I was already touching you!"

Draco stood in the center of his room, unmoving. Mahalath risked a step forward, and stood in front of him. "I swear, I didn't know, Draco. I want this to end just as badly as you do."

Draco scoffed. "Since when did you become such a bleeding heart?"

Mahalath winced as though his words physically hit her. "It's a side effect of possessing someone. This kind of stuff is a double-edged sword. I can influence people's personalities, but some of their personalities can get imprinted on me. Hermione has a big heart, so it was rather impossible for me not to be affected by her."

Draco mused this over. "Is the effect permanent?" he asked.

Mahalath chewed her bottom lip. "I- I don't know. I mean, I've always possessed women who were like me. Very flirty, sexual, uncaring women. It made my job easier. I don't think any Succubus or Incubus has ever possessed someone like Hermione before."

Draco scoffed. "Just great. A fucking Gryffindor Succubus. Just when my life was bad enough as it is, I have to babysit a saint who needs sex to survive."

Mahalath growled. "I am not useless, Draco. I am still a _demon_, in case you forgot that. I am more powerful than you can ever wish to be, and I have knowledge gather over _millennia_."

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on!" Draco roared at her.

There was a deafening silence that filled the room. Mahalath looked at Draco with hurt eyes that he recognized far too well. He had seen them many times over the last six years. He groaned, turning away from her and diving face first onto his bed.

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick? First, my family has to play host to Lord Suck-a-Nut. Then, my Father fucks up, and get sent to Azkaban. _Then_, it is up to _me_ to redeem my family's name by killing the one person no one can kill. _Now_, I am possessed by a demon who is going to kill me in a week or so anyways." He lifted his face from his mattress and looked back at Mahalath. "You know, when I asked for a way out all those nights ago, I didn't mean dying."

Mahalath rolled her eyes. "Like I had anything to do with it. Maybe you should have prayed to me instead of your gods. At least I am here."

Draco let out a barking laugh. "Oh Merlin, if they are anything like you, all humans are fucked in the long run."

Mahalath had an offended look on her face, and was about to respond, when a voice came out from the common room.

"Drake, get down here, we need to go to class."

Draco and Mahalath locked eyes. "Blaise." they both said.

Draco stood up, and smoothed his hair and clothes. "Stay next to me, and don't talk much. We need to figure out where we are, and how to get out."

Mahalath nodded, linking her arm through Draco's. Draco lifted an eyebrow, surprised, but didn't say anything about it. They walked out of Draco's room into the Slytherin common room. Draco was surprised to see Blaise standing there, but it wasn't quite the Blaise he remembered. He was a bit taller, and he was smiling instead of frowning.

"Yo, Drake, buddy! What took you so long?" Blaise greeted, pulling Draco into an overly friendly hug. Draco stared wide-eyed at Mahalath, who was equally surprised. "Let's go, mate, we got Potions with the Gryffindors in 5 minutes!" Blaise exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

Draco and Mahalath quickly followed, unsure of what else to do. As Draco passed other students and classmates, he noticed that people he knew in passing looked slightly different, and people that he knew more socially had major things wrong with them. As he passed Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, he noticed that they both were blonde and lighter skinned, even though he could clearly remember how they looked normally.

When he reached the Potions corridor, he nearly fell over in shock. Harry Potter was standing there, his long black hair covering his eyes, making him look like one of those Muggle musicians. Ron Weasley was covered in curly red hair, and his facial features made him look more like a troll than he normally did.

But when Draco looked at Hermione, he nearly drooled. She was leaning against the wall, one leg up, her normal knee length skirt now was barely covering her knickers, and her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to show her green lace bra underneath. She had knee high black leather boots, and was wearing a black leather choker on.

When she saw him, she smiled brilliantly at him. "Hey, Draco. Come here a second." she said, holding out her hand.

Draco looked over at Mahalath, who everyone seemed to be ignoring. "What do I do?" he asked her.

Mahalath blew out a breath of air. "Fuck if I know. These are _your _projections."

"Projections?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Mahalath nodded. "This doesn't feel like a constructed scene, so it isn't someone trying to break into your mind. It also doesn't feel like a memory, since there are glaring inaccuracies, so the only logical conclusion is that this is how you perceive the world."

Draco frowned. "I'm pretty sure Blaise isn't a fucking Gryffindor, and Granger isn't a stripper in my mind."

Mahalath rolled her eyes. "Well of course not, Draco. This is how you see the world according to how your mind sees it. Blaise is your best mate, so he acts like your best mate. You are attracted to Hermione, so she appears attractive."

Draco was about to comment on Hermione's appearance, when it suddenly changed. She was no longer wearing her 'dressed to fuck' outfit, but now she looked more like she normally did, in her modest Gryffindor uniform, holding a stack of books.

"Malfoy." she responded with a cold tone in her voice. "Ready to get second place again?"

Draco grinned. "Of course, Granger. A gentleman always comes second." he replied, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione blushed slightly, before huffing and turning to sit with Potter and Weasley, who Draco noticed looked normal again.

"Come on, mate. We got class in five." Blaise muttered in his ear, before brushing past him, and entering the Potions classroom. He seemed to have lost his overly friendly attitude, and returned to his usual demeanor, to which Draco was immensely grateful.

Instead of following him, however, he stayed in the corridor with Mahalath. "What do we do to get out of here?" he asked her.

Before she could answer him, the ground lurched violently, and there was a bright red shimmer of light that seemed to sweep through the world. It seemed to destroy Hogwarts, and left in its wake Malfoy Manor.

"What the hell?" Draco muttered, slightly nauseated. He looked around, realizing he was not on the grounds behind the Manor.

Mahalath gasped. "_Paarsehadrim_." she whispered.

"Run that one by me again." Draco asked, staring at her with a confused look.

"_Paarsehadrim_. Ambition of the Mind. It is an ancient demonic magic that was once used to show mortals what they truly desired, beyond physical satisfaction and worldly goods. It could show you what you didn't even know you wanted."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He already knew what he wanted. He would complete his mission, become the Dark Lord's number one Death Eater, restore honor to the Malfoy name, and find a way to keep Granger around as his servant. What else could a man want?

Even as these thoughts ran though his mind, he felt his stomach lurch. Did he want these things really? He was _told_ from a young age that they were what he wanted, but did he truly believe it? No. Draco knew that he was lying to himself, but what else could he do? This was his life, and the only thing he could do is make sure that he survived the coming war and enjoyed what comforts were left.

"Draco, my nephew? Is that you?" a voice called out.

Draco winced at the sound. "Yes, Aunt Bellatrix." he replied stiffly, turning towards the source of the voice. His Aunt stood there, looking just as ragged and insane as he remembered.

"Why are you here, boy? Shouldn't you be working on your mission for the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her fingers running over the handle of her wand.

Draco looked over at Mahalath. "Are you sure this isn't real?" he asked her quietly. When she answered him with a nod, he turned back towards Bellatrix. "No. I refuse to work for the Dark Lord any longer." he said, surprised to find such conviction in his voice.

"_Crucio_!"

Bellatrix's spell hit Draco right in the chest, and he dropped to his knees in pain. "I thought… wasn't real…" he managed to get out between groans and gasps of pain.

Mahalath jumped forward, and took a swipe at Bellatrix with her hand, but was shocked to find that it went right through her body, and Bellatrix seemed completely unaware of her presence.

"You filthy blood-traitor!" Bellatrix spat. "You dare show your face here? You are as useless as your father, and bring just as much shame on this house as he did! _Crucio_!"

Draco writhed on the floor, the intensity of Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse overwhelming his senses.

"Draco! Hold on! It's not real!" Mahalath called out to him, hugging him from behind.

After the longest minute of Draco's life, his aunt lifted the curse. He was left shivering and twitching on the floor, covered in sweat. "You were foolish to come here, and as much as it pains me to do this, I must deliver you to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said without a hint of remorse.

The world lurched again, and this time they were in the Grand Ballroom of Malfoy Manor, not converted into the Death Eater's main base of operations. The Dark Lord sat on a black marble throne, and he was flanked by Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback.

Draco tried to lift his head, but found that he had a metal collar around his neck, and he was shackled to the ground in a kneeling position. "What the fuck now?" he muttered to himself, still groggy from his aunt's torture curse.

"I see you have decided to rejoin us, Draco." a cold voice said. Draco tensed up involuntarily, causing the people in the room to laugh. "Oh, are you frightened, young Master Malfoy?" the Dark Lord sneered. "Well, you should be. Lord Voldemort does not suffer a traitor to pass."

Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. However, when a hand was placed at the small of his back, he jumped. The other people in the room roared with laughter, as Draco winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It's me." Mahalath whispered in his ear. "Draco, this isn't real. Remember that."

"Then how come I felt every bit of that curse?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

Mahalath bit her lip worriedly. "I don't know…" she replied. "But-"

She was cut off by Voldemort shouting "_Crucio_!"

"NO!" Mahalath shouted, trying to shield Draco, but the spell ran right through her. Draco gritted his teeth, and fought to not make any sounds, but all that accomplished was angering the Dark Lord, who intensified the spell. With a loud moan and soon screaming, the Dark Lord was soon satisfied that Draco wouldn't try to fight back anymore.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Draco?" Voldemort teased. "Would you like me to end your suffering?"

"Go to hell, fucker!" Draco spat between wheezes. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he once again threw the Cruciatus Curse at Draco, who screamed all the louder.

After five minutes, or five years of torture, for Draco could no longer tell the difference, Voldemort relented. He vanished the shackles holding Draco down, leaving him in a curled up ball, twitching and groaning in pain.

"The Dark Lord does not take betrayal lightly." Voldemort said in a low voice. "You have dishonored your family's name, and betrayed everything the Death Eaters believe in. You would stand with Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors before your own family?" Voldemort stood out of his throne, and slowly walked towards Draco, stopping a few feet before him.

"Draco? Draco, can you hear me?" Mahalath whispered desperately in his ear. He was largely unresponsive, muttering under his breath. "Draco, please say something." Mahalath pleaded.

"You should know better than anyone, Draco, that there is no escape. You serve me forever, until you die. Die in battle for the betterment of Wizarding kind, or at my hands. There is. No. Escape." Voldemort punctuated every word of his last sentence with slashes from his wand, cutting Draco deeply. Draco barely reacted to them, however. He was rapidly losing blood, but was unable to move to defend himself.

"DRACO! Please, Gods, Draco! It's not real! Draco!" Mahalath was in tears, clutching Draco with all her strength. As much as she knew it wasn't real, she couldn't help but believe that if they ever escaped this nightmare, the scars would linger.

"I tire of your presence. You are no longer worthy of this world." Voldemort said coldly. "Goodbye, Draco."

Draco lifted his head slightly, and managed to get his unfocused eyes to look in the Dark Lord's direction. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but when that flash of green light erupted in front of him, he knew it was all over. And, strangely, he was fine with it. A rush of magical energy bulldozed through him, a millisecond of unimaginable pain, then… peace.

* * *

The first sign that something had changed was Mahalath slowly rematerializing next to Draco. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, and pointed it at her, along with Blaise and Ginny.

"What did you do?!" Hermione screamed. Mahalath seemed unable to hear her, for she was stroking Draco's hair softly, and whispering into his ear.

Hermione was about to say something else, but her voice died in her throat as Draco groaned. Blaise rushed over to his friend's side, and Ginny held Hermione steady. "He's okay, love." she whispered in Hermione's ear. "Relax."

The fog slowly lifted from Draco's head, and he risked opening one eye. He was terrified that he would still be in that ballroom, and that his respite was simply because he passed out from pain. He was thrilled when he saw Blaise leaning over him, and Mahalath lying next to him.

"Draco, mate. What the fuck happened?" Blaise asked.

Draco's body twitched painfully, and a small yelp of pain escaped his lips. He shut his eyes, trying to fight back the memories that seemed so real.

"We were stuck in _Paarsehadrim_." Mahalath whispered, still stroking Draco's hair, comforting him. "He was captured by his aunt, and taken to your Dark Lord as a traitor. He is still suffering the after effects from the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione gasped, as she knelt beside Blaise. "Draco, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" she asked timidly. Draco responded by twitching violently again, and letting out a moan of pain.

"We have to do something! We can't just let him suffer like this!" Ginny pleaded.

"What can we do, love? Who can we turn to who won't ask questions about how he was injured?" Blaise asked calmly. Ginny glared at him fiercely, but couldn't come up with an answer.

Draco mumbled something, but no one could understand him. "What was that, mate?" Blaise asked, lowering his ear to Draco's mouth. Blaise listened to Draco repeat himself, and his eyes widened.

"Mate, are you sure that is a good idea?" Blaise asked him, a look of disbelief and apprehension on his face.

Draco smiled slightly, and shook his head, as if saying 'No, but who cares?'.

"What does he want us to do?" Hermione asked Blaise.

Blaise looked up at her, then at Ginny, then to Mahalath, who was looking up at him sadly, still clutching Draco. "He wants us to break into Malfoy Manor. We need Lilu."

Mahalath nodded slowly, turning back to Draco, and kissing his cheek softly.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "If we are going to do this…" Hermione said slowly.

Ginny nodded. "We need Harry and Ron."

Blaise groaned, leaning against Ginny, as Hermione joined Mahalath in tending to Draco. "Just great. Now I'll never get to hit on you…"

Ginny let out a small giggle, and playfully slapped his arm, before absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"Draco." Hermione whispered. "We understand, and we'll help, but right now, you need help. We need to heal you."

Draco moved his elbow, nudging Mahalath. She raised an eyebrow, before looking at Hermione. "I can heal him, but I'll need you, and for _them_ to leave." she said, motioning towards Blaise and Ginny.

Hermione frowned. "Why would- Oh." Hermione's eyes widened, as it clicking in her mind. "Right." She turned around towards the other two occupants, and cleared her throat. "Clear out, you two."

"Why?" Blaise said, shaking a fog of peace and sleepiness that had settled over his mind. "We need to take care of Draco."

Hermione blushed slightly, and turned away to look at the fire, trying to hide it. "We are going to. But we need privacy."

Ginny scoffed. "What could you do to him to help him that you would need- oh. Oh!" Hermione blushed harder as Ginny's grin grew. "Taking advantage of a man while he's down? Hermione, this is so unlike you." she teased.

Hermione pulled out her wand and lifted the two into the air. Ignoring their should of protests, she carried them to the door and tossed them unceremoniously out. Her blush returned with a vengeance, knowing that they would hear it from those two tomorrow, before returning to Draco and Mahalath, stripping off clothes as she walked.

* * *

Ginny had landed on top of Blaise, who was looking up at her with a growing hunger. Ginny, noticing she was in a dangerous position, bit her lip worriedly, and tried to lift herself off of him.

"Do I scare you that much, Princess?" Blaise asked softly, causing her to freeze in place.

There was a long moment, before Ginny nodded. "Yes." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked softly, stroking her hair slowly.

Ginny let out a small whimper, and nuzzled his hand softly, closing her eyes. "I don't want to get hurt again."

Blaise frowned at that. He slowly lifted the both of them off of the floor, and in silence, they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was fast asleep, so Blaise took this opportunity to pull Ginny against him, and leaned against the wall.

"I won't hurt you…" he whispered softly, as Ginny nuzzled his chest.

"You can't promise that." she responded.

"Yes, I can." he responded forcefully, enough so that it caused Ginny to pull away from him in shock and stare at his eyes. "I've seen my mother go through so many husbands. And everyone thinks that she is just a gold digging whore who marries for material gain. And she lets them believe that because she is too good of a person to tell the world that she is a terrible judge of character, and every single one of her husbands were abusive, cruel, and unloving. They married her as a trophy wife, and when it finally sunk in, she left them. It hurt her so much every time, but she never learned." Blaise's eyes watered a bit, but he blinked hard, and shook his head.

Ginny didn't know what to say, or where he was going with this, so she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She nuzzled his chest again, and felt his arms wrap around her. She sighed contently. She hadn't felt this good since… She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No need to remember all of that painful drama.

Blaise, oblivious to Ginny's internal turmoil, continued. "I saw how hurt my mother was by them, and I swore I would never be like them." He lifted Ginny's chin, and the two were staring into each other's eyes. "I could never hurt you like that, Ginevra." he whispered, as he slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

Ginny sighed, her mind growing foggy. This was sinfully good. In her haze, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. Neither did Blaise, who had pulled Ginny closely against him. It wasn't until they hear two mirrored gasps did they break apart suddenly, turning towards the source of the noises.

And both of their hearts plummeted into their stomachs as they stood face to face with the Prefect Patrol of Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.

**A/N: I can only hope to satisfy you as you satisfy me. Let me know how it was for you. –DeathDealerWolf**

**A/N2: The title of this chapter is a quote from Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, a French playwright who is also known by his stage name, Moli****è****re. Just giving credit where credit is due.**


End file.
